Facets of Faith
by C.W. Aiko
Summary: The second queen of the golden Millenium has to protect her kingdom from new forces. With her protectors taken down she must send her baby girl to the past, and hope that help will arrive
1. Default Chapter

"Facets of Faith"  
###############################################################################################################  
Hello everyone. I am soo excited a NEW story!! I have like three going on in my head right now but this is the one with the   
  
most written right now so i am giving it to you. Arent you so lucky?! :)However since many of you might not know what a   
  
"FACET" is here is the definition. One of the flat polished surfaces cut on a gemstone or occurring naturally on a crystal.   
  
Enjoy!  
###################################################################################################################  
Chapter #1 To Relinguish and Regain  
The sun was shining through her bed room window when she woke up   
  
and the birds were chirping. She rolled over in her bed and allowed her mind to wake up   
  
slowly. She hadn't heard the birds in oh so long and their songs were music to her ears.   
  
She could hear her mother bustling around downstairs banging pots and pans as she   
  
hurried to fix breakfast for her family of five.   
  
No the girl shook herself mentally and corrected her mistake.   
  
Not five, only four now. Now that The small pink haired child had left. she was not really   
  
a child any more either. She was now twelve years old, or had been when she had left. No   
  
longer a child, no a young women.  
  
"Serena! Wake up, don't you have to be somewhere today?" She sighed and heaved   
  
herself into an upright position. She did actually have to be somewhere today. Her friend   
  
Mina was taking her shopping for tonight. Throwing back the covers she swung her legs   
  
over the side and started to stand up.   
  
"MMeeeeeeeeeeeeow!" Startled the girl turned to look at her bed. Where angry eyes   
  
were glaring up from the covers.   
  
"Sorry Luna, are you all right?" She said picking up the black cat and rubbing just under   
  
her jaw where she liked to be scratched.   
  
"Really Serena you have to be more careful when you get up." The feline said between   
  
purrs.   
  
"I remember a time when you were just happy to have me get up at all in the mornings. "   
  
She teased and set the cat back down. Grabbing her clothing and walking to the bathroom   
  
she threw over her shoulder, " By the way you have no room to talk, at least I don't   
  
snore."  
  
"Well...I never!" Luna humphed turning around thrice and laying back down on the bed.   
  
Twenty minutes later Serena emerged from the bathroom and took a seat at her vanity   
  
mirror. Luna peeked an eye open to look at the girl and then promptly shut it again.   
  
Serena picked up a plastic comb and began to untangle the yards of silken strands inch by   
  
inch. After a while the downward motion of the comb ceased. Serena placed her chin atop   
  
her two palms and just stared at the reflection. Luna, noticing the stillness in the air again   
  
peeked an eye open and then proceeded to ask, in her best motherly voice,   
  
"Serena? What's wrong?"   
  
The girl sighed, "Oh, nothing Luna, I just miss, well never mind."   
  
Luna gave up trying to sleep and opened both her eyes.  
  
"You miss Reenie don't you?" Startled Serena lifted her head and looked at the feline.   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Well its quite obvious when all you've done since she left is mope around and look sad.   
  
Really Serena, you have to cheer up."  
  
"Your right Luna. Its just so quiet and I don't know...uneventful now that she's gone."  
  
"Well after today, you'll have plenty of excitement wont you?'  
  
Serena suddenly remembered what the day was, "Ohhh! Lunaa" she whined. "Why didn't   
  
you remind me?" with that her hair was up and she was out the door. Today was the day   
  
that Serena officially moved in with Darien.  
  
"Well. I certainly hope Darien is up to the job of taking care of her. After today, he'll need   
  
all the help he can get."  
  
As of that moment four other girls had the same thought running throughout their heads,   
  
how on earth was Darien going to put up with that meatball head. Mina , Lita , Amy , and   
  
Rae all sat in their booth at the arcade and sipped malts while they waited. Rae was the   
  
most silent of them all, she swirled the chocolate in her cup around in never ending circles.   
  
Soon all of the other girls were watching the motions and getting very dizzy as the straw   
  
kept going, and going, and going,..........  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Raes' head jerked up when the other three cried out.  
  
"Stop what, who , where?" She asked confusedly. "What are you guys talking about ?"  
  
Sweat drops appeared on three heads.   
  
"Gee, Rae, did any one tell you how much you are acting like Serena?" Mina stated and   
  
then promptly hid behind Lita waiting for the inevitable outburst to come.   
  
"I do not act like Serena!!!" Rae cried her face lighting up like her magic fire balls. "How   
  
can you even compare me to that .. that...oooohhhhhhhh! That six year old in a nineteen   
  
year old body?!" By this time Raes' face had cooled down and returned to its normal   
  
color.   
  
" Now Rae, She has grown up a lot in the past three years." Her blue headed companion   
  
spoke up trying to placate her.   
  
"Oh, Amy, you were always trying to find the good in everyone weren't you." Rae   
  
sounded as if she were trying to comfort a friend in dispair. "Its to bad that you cant find   
  
any good qualities in Serena."  
  
Sighs went out from all three of the other girls, Rae had only gotten worse since the time   
  
of peace had settled in Tokyo. The girls just chalked it up to restlessness and irritation at   
  
boredom.   
  
Mina stood up. "Well speaking of our little princess, I promised to take her shopping for a   
  
new gown to wear tonight its her first night alone with Darien in their new home." she   
  
winked at the girls as she took off for the mall.   
  
"Tonight might be the only peaceful night they'll have together. ' Lita said finishing off her   
  
malt with a final slurping sound of the straw.  
  
"Yea. " Rae state also finishing her drink, "After tonight.."  
  
As one the three remaining companions agreed. " He'll need all the help he can get!"  
Completely oblivious to the negative bets on how her new life with Darien was going to   
  
be Serena fairly bounced into the Tokyo shopping center in downtown Tokyo. She   
  
hummed a little tune that resembled the one of her star shaped locket from the past and   
  
nervously paced beside the fountain that she had agreed to meet Mina by. She glanced at   
her wrist communicator slash watch and frowned Mina was fifteen minutes late. Giving tat   
  
she herself was also late she took about five minutes off of that and calculated that Mina   
  
should be there in about 5..4..3...2...1 BINGO! In rushed the blond haired leader of the   
  
Sailor Senshi rushed in looking out off breath and guilty. Serena pretended to have been   
  
waiting there the whole fifteen minutes and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited with   
  
a stern face for her partner in lateness to explain.   
  
"I'm..puff..so..huff.. sorry..wheeze ... Serena!"..huff agian.  
  
Seeing her friends red exhausted face Serena broke down and started to laugh, "Its all   
  
right Mina," She said between giggles. "I was late too, I just arrived here about five   
  
minutes before you did."   
"What!!" Mina looked angry , then her face also broke into a grin and she too giggled, as   
  
best as she could with her being so out of breath. What time is it now anyhow?" She   
  
asked, glancing at her clock, "One - thirty!" She grabbed Serenas hand and began tugging   
  
her towards the nearest clothing boutique." We gotta get cracking!" Serena followed,   
  
though not reluctantly as Mina ran her from store to store looking for the right outfit for   
  
her to wear. Billions of dresses , shirts and pants later the two exhausted females toped for   
  
a soda before the went onward.  
  
"I forgot how hard shopping can be." Serena remarked wiping her brow.  
  
" Yea, its even harder then Sailor scouting" Mina agreed They both chuckled a little at   
  
that neither one wanting to mention how they were actually starting to miss those days.   
  
Mina not wanting to mention it for fear of Serena thinking bad of her for wanting to fight,   
  
and Serena because she didn't want to jinx their peaceful life.  
  
"Well, we'd better get back to work. Serena stated throwing her cup into the nearest   
  
trash receptacle and holding out her hand to Mina. Mina followed her example and they   
  
were off again. It wasn't until they both thought that they could look no farther that they   
  
found the dress Serena wanted. It was in the back of the store on the sales rack. Short,   
  
about mid thigh, with two straps running across where her back would show, and a full   
  
skirt that swirled out around her when she turned the dress was an ice blue confection that   
  
suited Serena to a T . She was stunning, sophisticated, yet innocent and it clung to her in   
  
all of the right places so that it hinted at sexuality.  
"Perfect!" Mina said clapping her hands in delight. I cant wait for Darien to see you in   
  
this, he'll go positively bonkers." Serena just smiled looking at her reflection in the mirror.   
  
Yes, tonight would be perfect.  
  
While the girls were planning, shopping and going about their peaceful business, A   
  
disaster was occurring I another place, and ...another time.   
##############################################################################################################  
Crystal Tokyo.........  
The year was 5401, the place, was Crystal Tokyo, but it was far from peaceful. The   
  
scene could have resembled the disaster of 3059. Buildings were in pieces and people   
  
roamed the streets in panic and in desperation. Toxic gases polluted the air and seeped   
  
into the ground. The place was dismal and looked very much to be unruled and desolate.   
  
It was however not unruled, the ruler herself was rushing around her vast crystal chambers   
  
gathering all that was needed for this act she was about to commit. Finally she noticed that   
  
all was ready except for the key ingredient. Her little princess was gone! she concluded   
  
that a maid must have bustled her off to a safer part of the palace and ran down the halls   
  
white skirts flying behind her lithe form. She passed a room and looked in on the sleeping   
  
forms Her husband... and guardians... This resembled so much of the past. With a desolate   
  
sigh she whirled and ran farther into the bowls of the palace.   
"There you are sweetheart. Mommies been looking all over for you darling , come on lets   
  
get you going. Lifting the precious bundle out of the nursemaids arms and into hers she   
  
ran back to her chambers. Leaving the servants to stare after her. When she got there she   
  
placed the tiny princess into the weaved basket and glanced to the great windows. what   
  
she saw there made her hurry more. The ships were returning swarming the skys in black   
  
waves, dumping more of there wastes and Youmas onto the Earth. She tenderly tucked   
  
her daughter into the basket , kissed her tiny forehead and smoothed her lilac curls.   
  
" Safe travels my little Bunny, my sweet Usagi ." A single tear slipped down a porcelain   
  
cheek and onto the child who slept through it all. The ruler stood up and thrusting her   
  
hand into the air she called for her friend.  
  
"Pluto hear my call, come to my aid." At once a flash of purple light appeared and out   
  
stepped the guardian of time and space. With a sympathetic smile she reached down and   
  
grasped the handle of the wicker basket.   
  
"Please take her safely to the time I spoke of." It was barely a broken whisper but the   
  
Senshi of time heard it anyway. She nodded then bowed to her Queen.   
  
"It will be as you ask." And with that they were gone and Queen Serenity, the queen of   
  
the Earth, Moon and Crystal Tokyo, also known as Reenie and Small Lady to her friends   
  
was again alone. All alone.  
######################################################################################  
Same Time, On the Moon...........  
Serenity was almost following her daughters footsteps as she to ran down gilded   
  
hallways and through crystal arches. She was looking for her friend Amy who was   
  
supposed to be in the palaces library but had mysteriously disappeared. * To many things   
  
are mysterious these days what's one more to add to it?* she thought skidding to a halt at   
  
the entrance to the gardens. "AMY! What are you doing here?" She cried looking open   
  
mouthed at her friend who was seated next to the fountain. At Amy's blush she stepped   
  
farther out into the gardens and saw Amys husband Greg sitting next to his wife, also with   
  
a blush staining his cheeks. "Oh," she whispered placing a hand up to her red lips "So   
  
that's... " She couldn't help it she burst into giggles and blushed herself. Amy and Greg   
  
both arose from their seats and bowed to Serenity. "Oh , I do hate it when you do that.   
  
You know not to bow to me." Serenity tried to place a scowl on her royal features but   
  
found that she could not, at least not when she was in such good spirits. At that thought   
  
she did frown. She had suddenly remembered why she had been running to get to her   
  
friend in the first place. "Amy you have to come quickly! He's gotten worse." And with   
  
that she was off again knowing that Amy would follow without delay. In the royal   
  
bedchamber Amy examined again her king and was again at a lose as to what was wrong.  
  
" I'm sorry Serenity. I truly do not know what is wrong with Endymion. He has gotten   
  
worse and more energy is leaving him but that's all that I can tell you now. I'll run a full   
  
body scan later on tonight." She arose from her knees and began placing her medical tools   
  
back in her bag.  
  
"But Amy, there must be some reason for this. Maybe there is something wrong on Earth.   
  
" Serenity was wringing her hands in frustration.   
  
"That may be true." Amy placed her hands atop Serenity's . "But how would we know.   
  
Communications have been down and you cant get anything through Reenie. I do hope   
  
that her and the baby are all right." At the reminder of her daughters delicate condition   
  
Serenity paled and started to wring her hands again.  
  
" she was supposed to give birth any day now. I was supposed to be there at her side.   
  
You know I have to bind the child's powers, they' re to dangerous to her if they arrant   
  
bound. They could go haywire and possibly hurts her. Oh, Amy what am I to do if she's   
  
already given birth?!" Serenity was positively hysteric now.  
"Look Serenity , Reenie knows what to do during the birth and her a and Helios can   
  
manage until communications are up and going again. Lets go and see if we can figure out   
  
what is keeping them down anyway. All right?" Serenity nodded and after placing another   
  
cool washcloth and a gentle kiss upon her loves head she followed the scout of Mercury   
  
out of the room and down the halls to the moons communications room. What had   
  
happened on Earth anyway? Serenity could only hope that everything was all right and   
  
that this was just a fluke in the systems. The Earth was a long way away from the Moon at   
  
that moment. A very long way away.   
###################################################################################################  
Present Tokyo....  
"Quit fidgeting Serena! I'm almost done." Mina was the scout of love but not the   
  
scout of patience , and it seemed neither was Serena. She just couldn't quite seem to sit   
  
still long enough for her friend to finish braiding her hair.   
  
"Hurry up Mina! I can't be late for this dinner, Darien would murder me if I left him alone   
  
to face my parents this last time." Serena was fairly bouncing with energy, which was   
  
common for her but this was NOT the time to be doing it.   
  
"There! " Mina exclaimed with a heart felt sigh, "All finished, take a look." She led Serena   
  
to the full length mirror in the room and handed her another small mirror so that Serena   
  
could see the back of her head.   
  
"Oh Mina, did I ever tell you that your the best?!" Serena smiled and mentally made a note   
  
to thank Mina again at least two more times. She had done a marvelous job on Serenas   
  
hair. Some how she had managed to braid all , and all is a whole lot, of Serenas hair into a   
  
very cute coronet around her head. There were wisps of curly hair here and there to give it   
  
just the right touch and the braid didn't even look thick. It was perfect. "Oh, thank you,   
  
thank you, thank you!" She cried and hugged her friend hard.  
  
"Well, its the least I can do to make your night better." Mina smiled and then with a wink   
  
she took her leave. Serena twirled around happily and then fell to the bed. With a happy   
  
sigh she glanced around her room. Well, technically it wasn't her room, it was Darien and   
  
Serenas room. She liked the sound of that . It had a nice ring to it. Her friends had helped   
  
her move all of her clothing and a few of her very personal, can't possibly live without   
  
things into her , no their new apartment. These things included journals, her sailor Moon   
  
clock, Lunas' cat bed, which she never slept in, and others . Serena glanced at the pictures   
  
next to the bed. There was one of her and Darien, one of all of the scouts, even the outers,   
  
and then there was the one of her Darien, and Reenie. * Oh, Reenie, I hope your all right*   
  
They hadn't heard form the sprite since she had left and Serena missed her dreadfully. But   
  
now was not the time to think about unhappy things Darien and her family were waiting.   
  
With a skip to her step she walked out of the bedroom and into the happy chaos of her   
  
family.   
  
Later that night Serena and Darien were snuggled under the covers of their bed , happily   
  
gazing at each other.  
  
"Did I tell you how handsome you were tonight?" Serena asked grinning because she   
  
knew that she had.   
  
"Yes, and did I tell you how enchantingly lovely you were tonight?" Darien teased   
  
twitching her nose with his finger.  
  
"Only about a zillion times. Oh Darien, I'm so happy. This feels right and good and   
  
wonderful. I feel as if nothing bad could happen. " Darien hugged her closer.  
  
" I wouldn't let anything bad happen, and your right this feels right. I love you Meatball   
  
head."  
  
"I love you too Muffin. So very much." Serena leaned up to kiss him and he met her half   
  
way. After Serena snuggled closer and within ten seconds was fast asleep in Dariens'   
  
arms.   
  
" Oh Serena, At last my life is complete, sleep well my darling Usako." Darien Followed   
  
her into slumber minutes later. Neither knew that this would be their last night of peace for   
  
a long while.   
##########################################################################################  
Crystal Tokyo 5401...........  
  
Reenie watched the impending ships soar over her city and trembled. "Oh   
  
mother what am I to do?" she cried "If only you could hear me sense me, why haven't you   
  
called?" But of course Reenie knew why, the communications were down and a shield had   
  
gone up around the world to stop incoming and outgoing shuttles to the Moon and other   
  
planets. When the battle had first begun Reenie had felt no worries. She had her scouts   
  
with her and Helios was constantly at her side She smiled and let her mind wander back   
  
for a few precious seconds to that time about four weeks ago. She had been eight months   
pregnant and with her belly so swollen she had a hard time getting around. Her mother   
and her court had just left for the moon promising to come back before the child's birth.   
  
Helios never left her side and waited on her hand and foot, Peru chastised him for being   
  
such a ninny even though that had made him angry. No man likes to be referred to as a   
  
ninny. All had been going well and it was the day after Reenies last schedualed official   
  
meeting between the nations of Earth that it had happened. They came in waves and   
  
waves but they just hovered there in the sky. Reenie had felt secure in the knowledge that   
  
she had her scouts and the crystal and no one let on how serious the situation had become.   
  
Secretly the ships had been dumping what seemed to be toxic wastes of some sort on the   
  
grounds and With he wastes followed youmas When she sent her court out to make the   
  
citizens stay indoors they had one by one been poisoned . Their bodies laying the streets   
  
no one stooping in their blind fear to help them to the Palace. Reenie had transported them   
  
back here herself and laid them out on slabs of crystal to heal. Helios himself went out to   
  
the streets and herded the city into the safety of the palace walls. It was only after he had   
  
the last adult in that he noticed a small girl crying in the street about a half a mile away.   
  
Apparently her mother and father had left her there so that they could run faster. Helios   
  
had remembered about his own daughter who was soon to be there and run to help her.   
  
Youmas swarmed the city but that hadn't stooped him. Reenie had watched unable to go   
  
out and help because of her pregnancy. Helios scooped up the girl and ran with all of his   
  
might to the palace doors. Reenie had thought that all would be fine until he was struck.   
  
She screamed and cried out his name, but it was too late. he flung the girl towards Reenie   
and numbly she had caught her before he was swallowed by the Youmas. He had fought   
  
well and bravely but one against millions was not good odds . he lost in the end and   
  
turning to his wife he had mouthed the words "I Love You" Before closing his eyes and   
  
falling. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Reenie dropped the child on the floor and ran   
  
towards her husband. She had almost past the safety of the walls when she remembered   
  
the life within her and stopped. She knew she couldn't leave him, but she couldn't   
  
endanger her baby either. She finally knew how Serena had felt when she had repeatedly   
  
risked herself to save Reenie as a child. A mothers love and sacrifice to keep her child   
  
safe. Torn though she was Reenie had stayed inside the walls. And calling on the crystal   
  
she had lifted Helios into the air and transported him to the room with her other friends.   
  
She then sealed off the palace with the Silver Crystal and placed an invisible shield around   
  
it. Much like her mother had so long ago. Belatedly seeing the crying girl to her thankful   
  
parents, oh Reenie could have hit them. she went to kneel and pray besides her friends and   
  
husband. She stayed there until she felt the first pangs of labor. Then finally coming to her   
  
senses she waddled as fast as she could to he communications room. Her hopes were   
  
destroyed when she could not raise her mother or any of the scouts on the screen. It was   
  
then that she went to her room and prepared to give birth. Maids and servants rushed   
  
everywhere helping in the delivery and at last Serenity Usagi , Grand daughter to the   
  
legendary Sailor Moon and Heir to all the universe was born. Under a full Moon that   
  
shone through the ships and wastes to caress the mother and daughter. The magical bond   
  
between the three, Reenie, Usagi, and the Moon was formed and in that instant, Reenie   
fell in love with her daughter. After examining each little finger and toe and finding her   
  
daughter the most breathtaking thing in the whole solar system .Mother and daughter fell   
asleep. The very next day Reenie began to plan. Since her scouts were down and her   
  
mother unreachable, Reenie knew that she couldn't keep Usagi here. She would have to   
  
send her away where it was safe. The only place she could think of was the past. Surely   
  
Serena and Darien would keep Usagi just as safe as they had kept her. Picking time period   
  
where she knew they would be together and alone, she had called on Pluto. Once Pluto   
  
had seen first hand the devastation to the Earth she had agreed to the Idea. Only two days   
  
after arriving the ships had almost killed the Earth. Reenie had no choice but to fight on   
  
her own. Grimly she had sent her lilac haired baby into the past. And that was where she   
  
was now. Trying to decide what to do, and wondering where her precious Usagi was now.   
  
And how Serena and Darien would react to this little surprise.  
##################################################################################  
So You like? I hope so, i am having so much fun writing it! Anyway my other self, the more controled one, is telling me not   
  
to give it to you all at once. I will not be posting another chapter unless you all tell me if i should. This way i will know   
  
if it is really liked. So please read and review if you like  
  
love to you all  
  
Crystal Wing 


	2. Attracting Enemies

###############################################################  
  
Ok, I would like to thank Ami Mizuno, my one and only review for the first chapter. I really   
  
appreciate that you took the time to reply. But you will have to give me the full definition of   
  
Shojo - Ai, i have absolutly no clue as to what that means. THanks agian Ami. I couldn't stop   
  
writing so heres the next chapter. I hope someone out there enjoys it.  
  
##################################################333  
  
Facets of Faith  
  
Chapter two: Attracting Enemies  
  
Present day Tokyo........  
  
  
  
"'WWWHAAAAAA!, hiccup , WWWHHAAAAA!"   
  
Serena was woken by crying. at first she tried to ignore it but damn   
  
if that baby wasn't as loud   
  
as her.   
  
"BABY!!" Serena was wide awake and thanks to her shout so was Darien.   
  
"What baby?' He slurred. "No one has a baby near us."   
  
Serena threw off her covers and slipped o her fuzzy bunny slippers. "That's what I thought too.   
  
But apparently someone does and they aren't taken very good care of it." With that she was out   
  
of the room and heading for their apartments front door. She barely spared a glance at the   
  
basket on the sofa as she walked. She just wanted to go back to sleep, after all there was no   
  
college today and it was one of her days to sleep in. Basket? There was no basket there last   
  
night. * she halted. And apprehension dawn on her. Slowly she turned so that she was facing   
  
the couch, With the light streaming throughout he windows she could barely make out the   
  
outline of what ever was in there. Darien appeared at the doorway of their room his hair sleep   
  
tousled and zipping up his jeans.   
  
"Well its stopped now honey, lets get some more sleep......." He trailed off as he saw where   
  
Serena was staring. Silence reigned in the room, before it was split by another earsplitting   
  
howl.   
  
"WHA...WHA..WHAAAAAAAA!!" Serena was a blur as she ran over and peered into the   
  
basket. Sure enough there was a baby in there.  
  
"Uh, Darien, I think you had better see this." Of course he couldn't hear her because he had   
  
his hands over his ears. Which was totally unnecessary because as soon as Serena started to   
  
talk the crying stopped. Peering up at her were the biggest Blue eyes she had ever seen. The   
  
lashes surrounding them wet with tears. "Oh, you pore thing." She crooned lifting the bundle   
  
into her arms. The child was exquisite and oh so huggably cute. Light purple curls topped her   
  
small head, a small button nose was placed over small bow shaped lips, and those eyes , so   
  
light blue they looked like crystals. The baby chose that moment to hiccup and Serena compelled   
  
by some motherly instinct stood up and walked her. Darien who had previously just stood there   
  
dumbfounded walked over to take a look.   
  
"Hey, Serena she looks kinda like your baby pictures. I wonder who her parents are?" he   
  
started to rummage through the wicker basket and came out with a small chain and a note. He   
  
scanned it over and then sat down pulling his fingers through his thick hair.   
  
"What does it say Muffin?" Serena was worried he only ran his fingers through his hair when he   
  
was either deep in thought or worried.   
  
"You'd better sit down." Promptly she sat , baby still in arms next to him.   
  
"Well..?" Serena looked at the baby.  
  
" Well sweetheart, her name is Usagi..."   
  
"But that's my name..." "Yes well that's what her mother decided to name her and since she is   
  
our granddaughter it seemed appropriate."   
  
"Our WHAT!" Serene nearly dropped the baby when she stood up. "We can't have a   
  
granddaughter. Reenies not even born yet and she wasn't old enough anyway!"   
  
"Sit back down , there's more. This note is from Reenie, from the year 5401. "   
  
"5401" Serena whispered "Apparently there was an attack on Crystal Tokyo and she feared   
  
for Usagi's life. So she disobeyed the laws of time to send her to a safe place until the war is over."   
  
Darien handed her the note. Holding the baby in one hand Serena read out loud.  
  
My Dearest Serena and Darien,   
  
The year is 5401, our once peaceful lives are no longer. We have been attacked   
  
by unknown forces who have brought down my entire royal guard and my dear husband Helios. I   
  
know his comes as a shock to you seeing as how I just left you as a teenager but time has   
  
elapsed. I can not get into contact with Serenity or Endymoin o the moon nor any of the scouts.   
  
I am all alone now . Please say that you will take good care of my baby. Her name is Serenity   
  
Usagi, known to me as Usagi, named after you, Serena. Mommy , Daddy, I miss you, take   
  
care.  
  
Love , Reenie.  
  
A small picture of Reenie with her fingers in a peace sign proved it to be hers. Tears were   
  
streaming down Serena face when she finished.   
  
"Darien, she's all alone. Our little Reenie , she's scared, terrified and all alone. We have to   
  
help her, we just have to." Serena broke down and hugging her grandchild close to her she   
  
rocked back and forth. Small Usagi seemed to sense the sadness and started to cry also.  
  
Darien quickly took her from Serenas arms and strode to the bedroom where Serenas   
  
communicator lay. Pressing the button for emergencies he was startled to get three girls to   
  
answer at once. Haruka, Rae and Amys' faces stared out at him.   
  
"What is it Darien?" Amy asked it was clear that she had been up for a while.   
  
"Yea, you do know that the emergency button is not for help in escaping Serena. " Rae   
  
sounded mad and sleepy so she had just woken up.   
  
" You've only been with her for one night Darien it can't be that bad." Haruka smiled at him.   
  
but the smiles disappeared the moment he spoke.   
  
"We need to call an emergency meeting. Now, Here." with that he was off and striding to the   
  
living room to comfort Serena . Immediately she took small Usagi back into her arms and   
  
started to pace the floor again.  
  
"Oh Darien, what are we going to do now? We have to help her, she's so desperate that she   
  
sent us her two week old baby. It must be really bad." She stopped walking and stared at the   
  
child in her arms. Darien walked up behind her and waited for her to move. She let out a sigh   
  
and leaned back into his comforting body. Taking what strength she could. As it was she felt a   
  
small sense of peace with just the three of them the way that they were. Usagi must have felt   
  
it as well because she closed her eyes and puckering her small lips drifted off into dreams.   
  
They stood there like that until the first scout knocked on the door. Darien went to open it   
  
while Serena sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, what is it? Is Serena O.K.?" Mina burst through the doorway and anxiously searched   
  
the room for her leader. Behind Mina came Rae, Ami, Lita, and Michiru. All of them asking for   
  
Serena as soon as they were through the door. Darien had just shut it and was walking over to   
  
the couch when a loud BANG!! issued from the hallway.   
  
"That would be Haruka," Michiru sighed and placed her palm on top of her forehead as is to   
  
warn off a head ache. " She threw a fit when I told her to park the car and follow me with   
  
Hotaru. I suspect that bang would be the stair case doorway slamming open." She then   
  
proceeded to hold up three fingers and slowly count down. As if on cue when her count   
  
reached zero Haruka slammed open Dariens apartment door, Hotaru breathless and in toe   
  
behind her and shouted Serenas name.   
  
"Well..Huff...where is she? Did someone take her, is she hurt? Answer me man!" Darien only   
  
opened and closed his mouth in surprise, trying to get out some words in between her questions.   
  
But was saved from the angry women when Usagi, woken from her sleep by the loud noises let   
  
out a whimper. Serena gently shhh'ed her and patted her small back a few times.   
  
"Ummm, Serena, Is that a baby?!" Ami tentatively asked peering over Serenas shoulder.   
  
"BABY?!?!" Pandemonium reigned from there on in.  
  
###################################################################  
  
Crystal Tokyo 5401...........  
  
----------Reenie walked the halls of her palace trying to console the people gathered there.   
  
One particular couple came up to her and asked about their home. "I am truly sorry, but you   
  
can not go outside the walls of the palace. It is not safe, you could be hurt." Reenie said in   
  
the voice she had always heard her mother use to calm the people.  
  
"But my poochie, he's all alone and hungry, can't I just go out and grab him? He's never been   
  
away from me for this long." The woman cried grabbing on to Reenies dress and tugging with   
  
every word as if that would convince her. Reenie seriously doubted that the dog was still   
  
alive, but even so she could not risk the lives of the rest of her people by letting down the   
  
shield for one womans dog.   
  
"I am terribly sorry Mrs. Dublic, but I can not risk it, I a sure that your dog is fine and has   
  
found shelter and food." The lady harumphed and crossing her eyes at her Queen she turned on   
  
her heel saying just under her breath but loudly enough so that Reenie could hear,   
  
"None of this would have happened under her mothers rule." Her husband glanced fretfully   
  
behind him at Reenie to see if she had heard then scurried away with his wife. Reenie sighed   
  
and turned her thoughts to her mother. Yes, Serena probably would have handled this better. She   
  
had been through so many battles that this wouldn't have made her blink. How ever Reenie was   
  
not her mother and she simply could not do anything right at this moment. She just wanted her   
  
normal peaceful world back. And she meant to get it back. what ever it took. Once again her   
  
eyes scanned the horizon, wondering at the ships motionless hover, waiting for the next   
  
devastating blow.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Sky Above Crystal Tokyo.................  
  
------------" Lexite, the Master wishes to speak to you immediately." A tall dark haired man   
  
turned his head slightly at the voice. His eyebrows lifted just an inch and then he turned and   
  
continued walking, his pace just a little faster then it had been before. Down the corridor and   
  
to the dark red doors that lead to the main room. he had barely lifted his hand to knock when   
  
the doors open. He trembled for a few nanoseconds then regained his composure and started into   
  
the room. Kneeling on one knee in front of what appeared to be a throne of metal he bowed his   
  
head waiting for his Master to speak. He didn't have to wait long.   
  
"Lexite, I am much displeased, it has taken longer then expected to kill this planet. Explain   
  
yourself, now." Although the command had been given in a deadly quiet voice it rang of   
  
authority and malice. Lexite closed his eyes and swallowed before speaking.  
  
"Master I do not know why it has taken so long. This planet is very different from the others   
  
we poisoned. I know it's protected somehow. My assistants have not found the power source   
  
that sustains it yet. We are working over time to solve this unforeseen problem." Lexite gulped   
  
after saying this. But instead of the blast of dark energy that usually followed a bad report   
  
he received silence.   
  
"Yess, I have also felt the power of this planet. It comes from one source but I sense three   
  
main outlets of this power. Find out who or what they are, and do so before nightfall. I want   
  
them brought to me alive. If they are not presented due time then you will pay the   
  
consequences."   
  
"Yes Master it will be as you wish." Lexite crossed both of his arms over his chest and rose to   
  
leave. He wanted to get out of there fast.   
  
"and Lexite," Lexite stopped dead, his back ridged. "I will spare no expense on YOUR   
  
transformation."   
  
Lexite shuddered visibly although he tried not to show it. The transformation was a most   
  
painful process that turned Alites like him into blathering, mindless creatures of destruction.   
  
It was reserved only for the worst of his kind. He despised the stench of them. "Yes Master."   
  
With that he was out of the chamber and closing the doors behind him. Once safely in the   
  
corridor he held a hand up above his head and with a wisp of smoke was gone from the hallway.   
  
He reappeared in a laboratory deep in the bowls of the ship. "Gort! Show yourself." he   
  
commanded waiting for the small creature to appear. When there was no response he scanned   
  
the room with his mind finding the man behind the next was apparently not in a hurry to answer   
  
him. Lexite scowled ad morfed into the next room. "Gort, I said to come forth!" He growled.   
  
"Oh,..did you? I hadn't heard." The man cackled and turned to face the steaming villain. Lexite   
  
knew full well that he had heard and resented the fact that he could do nothing to reprimand   
  
the man. His Lord liked him too much.   
  
"Have you found out anything? The Master says that there are three sources of this power. We   
  
need to deliver them to him tonight." He crossed his arms and waited for the old mans response.   
  
Staring at Lexite through one eye, his other one had been taken out a punishment, Gort seemed   
  
to think for a long moment. "For Albi's sake man, hurry up, I swear if you don't come up with a   
  
good answer I'll...AAGHH!" He swiped at his face, "Get off you foul animal." He yelled trying   
  
to disingage the creature from his head. Finally getting a good hold on it he threw it halfway   
  
across the room where it scurried behind a table.   
  
"Ha,ha,ha,ha, he doesn't like it when people threaten me, and I really don't think he likes you   
  
at all." Gort snickered and turned to the screen in front of him. "Now as for you question,   
  
there are three sources, or were as it may be."   
  
"Were? what do you mean is one gone!"   
  
"Yes as a matter of fact one is gone. It seems that two of them were inside that building over   
  
there and then one disappeared off of the scanner. The third source is not on this planet. It   
  
is too far from our sensors to know exactly where it is, but it is close to this Earth,   
  
protectors never stray far from what they are watching over. But all we really need is one to   
  
find the other two.   
  
We need THAT one." he said pointing to the crystal towers on the hill. "And then we will get   
  
the others. One should be enough to please Him anyway." Gort looked at Lexite and chuckled,   
  
"And you DO need to please him don't you now." Lexite scowled at the man and turned to   
  
stalk out of the room, then thinking better of it he faced Gort and smiled, a rather not nice   
  
smile.   
  
"You had better get that creature under control old man before I have to take care of it   
  
myself." He said pointing to the rodent under the table. Then he looked at the palace on the   
  
screen. "Now its time to collect our guest, I do hope that they are ready for me. To not   
  
welcome someone into your home is so very rude, isn't it?" Then he smiled again "And we   
  
wouldn't want to be rude, would we?"  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Well, that's it, Please if there is anyone out there that is even mildly interested in this   
  
story, LET ME KNOW!!!!! *sigh* Heaad droops, I'm gonna cry. *sniffle* 


	3. Contact

$$ Ok, Apologies first. I am soo sorry guys. I just have this huge writers block. Nothins   
  
coming out of the ol' noggin. Thank you soo much to Ami Mizuno1, Angel's Heart, and   
  
Nielluin, your reviews were so nice, and i have been so horrible not updating. Can you all   
  
forgive me? :( I will try to get more out soon, now hat school has started up maybe those   
  
boring classes will make me continue to write. Hope you like this new chapter. Ja ne!!$$$  
  
P.S. I really love this fic called Consequences by S Wright. Awsome story there you   
  
should try it!  
  
Facets of Faith   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Contact  
  
Moon Kingdom 5401............  
  
-----------"Its no use your highness, we can not raise Earth on the satellites. Something is   
  
blocking our communications."   
  
The wiry looking man at the counsel said sadly. All the   
  
Kingdom knew of their Queens desire to talk to her daughter. They were very close to   
  
each other and it tore the man up to see his beloved Queen so worried. "Thank you   
  
Charles, for trying at least." The Queen gave a brave smile at him and his cheeks glowed   
  
at the praise. It still marveled him that she knew his name. Royalty was not supposed to   
  
mix with common people such as him, but Queen Serenity knew his whole family and all   
  
of his colleges by name. She said it made her feel better to e able to communicate with   
  
everyone on a personal tone. And anything that made the Queen happy made him happy.   
  
He turned to his screen and tried harder to reach Crystal Tokyo. The Queen gave   
  
everyone at the station a cheerful smile and glided from the room. They strained to hear   
  
her soft voice just in case she added any instructions.  
  
"Ami, we must see that those men have something to eat, they are working too hard I do   
  
not remember any of them leaving for food and......." Then it was too late to hear   
  
anymore. The men returned to their work with a harder determination each of them trying   
  
to come up with anything at all to give her hope.  
  
Serenity sat by her husbands side moping his brow and staring out at the crescent shape of   
  
Earth. Every fiber of her being told her that something was horribly wrong, only she   
  
couldn't quite come out with what it was. Silently she clasped her hand together and   
  
prayed , for her daughter, for her husband, for her grandchild, and for the people of Earth.  
  
Ami finished her examination of Endymion and turned to face her friend with a hopeful   
  
smile.  
  
"Well, there is nothing really wrong with him, I believe that he is just sealed off from   
  
us. " she took out her computer and began to type furiously. "The shield that is up around   
  
the Earth is indeed negative, and as it shields the Earth from us..."  
  
Serenity finished for her,  
  
"It shields also my Endymion. That makes sense Ami,. so all we have to do is take down   
  
that shield!"   
  
Ami could tell that her queen was getting in high hopes because her face was turning pink   
  
and she looked as if she would stand up and start   
  
jumping around like she had so many times when they had been teenagers. she couldn't   
  
help but smile for a moment with her.   
  
" True but we haven't quite figured out HOW to get the shields down. But I am afraid that   
  
we must do it quickly, Endymion is getting worse and he will continue to deteriorate if we   
  
can not connect his link to Earth and to us."   
  
Serenity's face fell a little and then picked up   
  
again. "Well then we had better see to it. I am missing my husband very much, there is n   
  
one to drive nuts if he is not around." She grinned. "Call the others from their planets, we   
  
have a mission to accomplish. besides it has been to long since I have seen Raes' classical   
  
mock annoyance face."   
  
Ami left her Queen then and headed to Serenity's bed chamber where a private line to the   
  
scouts was established, she had a feeling that Serenity used it far to often to have late   
  
night chats with Mina and the others but it was still the most secure line in the palace.   
  
Back in the control room, spirits were dampening again with the passage of time and no   
  
change in their predicament. Charles still typed furiously away at his counsel. Suddenly it   
  
occurred to him to try an old way of communications. It had only been in history books   
  
but he had been o enthralled by the method that he had memorized the way to do it.   
  
Changing to a clear channel, the most direct and open one to Earth he began to make a   
  
series of short quick beeps with his key pad. he relayed the message over and over until his   
  
fingers tired and then sat back to wait for any one who would answer him back. After   
  
thirty minutes of crossing his fingers and praying he decided that no one had understood   
  
and started to change to a different channel and try it when a series of beeps filled his   
  
head phones. He started , then sat straight up in his chair and listened intently. his lips   
  
formed the letters and her grabbed the pad of paper and a near by pen and began to   
  
scribble. When he was sure that he had gotten the message correctly he sent back a signal   
  
for whomever it was he was talking to t wait while he told his Queen. Ripping off his   
  
headphones he yelled for a line to the scout of Mercury and drummed his fingers while he   
  
waited for her to respond. When her face appeared before him on the screen he waited for   
  
her full attention. She seemed to be talking to someone else on another line. She turned   
  
her head towards him, her blue hair swishing and raised her eyebrows questioningly.   
  
"Yes Charles, what can I help you with." Charles beamed her a smile and pushing his   
  
glasses back up on his nose he said, " I think you had better get her Majesty and come to   
  
the control room, We've heard from Earth." Mercury's mouth opened in an O of surprise   
  
and then she smiled, "We'll be right there Charles, just be ready, the Queen will fly into   
  
that room, get everything breakable out of the way." And she signed off. The rest of the   
  
room had heard what had been said and were all in a good mood, quickly they cleared a   
  
path from the door and waited.   
  
Serenity was singing softly to her husband when Ami flew into the room. "Ami! What is it,   
  
is everything O.K..?"   
  
Ami smiled and grabbed her hand, Come on Serena, " she said using   
  
Serenity's old name. " They've heard from Earth!"   
  
Serenity didn't need to hear anymore   
  
she kissed her husband quickly and ran full tilt from the room.   
  
The control room didn't have to wait very long, the doors banged open and whirlwind of   
  
gold and silver rushed in. She stopped at Charles counsel.   
  
"What news of Earth?!" She asked. Her face was filled with hope and Charles was glad to   
  
give her any news, even if it wasn't joyful.   
  
"Well your Highness, it isn't great news, but I haven't talked to them very   
  
much," he hastened to explain. He watched her mentally compose herself for the worst   
  
and then she asked again, quietly.   
  
"What news?"   
  
He picked up the sheet of paper off of the desk and read,  
  
"EARTH HAS BEEN ATTACKED. ALL PEOPLE IN PALACE. SHIELDS ARE UP,   
  
KING, AND SCOUTS DOWN, QUEEN SAFE, IN GOOD HEALTH,   
  
HOW ARE YOU UP THERE?"  
  
Serenity's expressions changed from sad to relief, to sad, and worried, to joy, to utter   
  
surprise to relief. Charles didn't know what to make of it. "Oh Charles how did you ever   
  
get through?!" She reached out and hugged him kissing both of his cheeks in happiness.   
  
"Its all right, that is not the worst news I have ever heard. My daughter and grandchild are   
  
safe." She was still hugging him as she spoke.   
  
His face was beet red, but his heart was bursting with gladness. To see his queen this   
  
happy was indeed a great sight. "I used Morse code your Majesty, " He managed to get   
  
out.  
  
"Morse code?"   
  
Mercury whispered. "Of course, it requires no picture and no real sound except for   
  
beeping which can be heard through shields. Utterly brilliant work Charles."   
  
"Yes, utterly brilliant, you deserve a promotion!" The Queen had let go of him and was   
  
now standing tall again, her eyes watery but happy, her smile beaming from ear to ear.   
  
"Now that we have a way to communicate, can we get my daughter on the line?" She   
  
asked, her voice neutral, but he could hear the thread of hope in it. "Why , yes, my Queen   
  
, I believe that we can."   
  
Present Day Tokyo...............  
  
---------" So let me get this straight meatball head," Rae started slowly. "You haven't even   
  
had the first kid, but now you have a grandchild?! Boy you guys are really getting it on."   
  
Sweatdrops dripped from the back of everyone else's heads.   
  
"Ignore Rae, guys. What Serena said is that she woke up this morning and found this baby   
  
here in her living room with just a note. The note says that Reenie is in trouble and that   
  
she sent her daughter which is also Serenas grand daughter here to the past so that se   
  
would be safe. Now we have to find out how to help Reenie in the future so that little   
  
Usagi here can be returned to her mother .Am I right Serena?" Hotaru asked.   
  
Everyone sat there and looked at the teenage girl.   
  
"You got all of that form Serena saying "This is   
  
my grand daughter Usagi?"" Mina looked doubtful and motioned with her hand to   
  
everyone else that Hotaru was just a little nuts. Darien smiled encouragingly at the violet   
  
eyed child/woman.   
  
"That is exactly what we were going to say. How did you know?"   
  
Hotaru smiled and waved Reenies note above her head with one arm. "I read the note."   
  
She said simply. A collective "OOOHHH." went around the room.  
  
"That's my girl."   
  
Haruka grinned and tousled Hotarus hair. "Smart as me.." Michiru rolled her eyes at the   
  
other scouts, and then turned to Serena.  
  
"may I hold her?" She held out her arms.   
  
Serena smiled and gently handed over a gurgling Usagi. After that everyone had to have a   
  
turn holding the little princess and it ended with a squirming bundle in Raes' arms. While   
  
Rae cooed and made funny faces at Usagi the rest of the group turned to more serious   
  
matters.   
  
" So what are we going to do about this?" Lita asked taking a hunk out of her apple and   
  
looking at Serena. "Well I was thinking that we could ask someone who knows a little   
  
more about the future then we do."   
  
"Setsuna." Michiru concluded.  
  
"Exactly, she would be the person who brought Usagi here, so she would know what   
  
happened there." Serena grinned at her own cunning as she slipped into the kitchen to   
  
rummage for some breakfast. "Excuse me guys, I haven't eaten yet." She called.   
  
"Thats a   
  
first." Rae scoffed and then jumped a foot when Usagi started wailing.   
  
"I don't think she liked you making fun of Serena like that." Lita said, taking another bite  
  
from her apple.   
  
Serena poked her head out of the doorway to the kitchen, "Or maybe she just doesn't like   
  
you Rae!" and popped her head back in.   
  
"Actually," Rae said holding the baby out at arms   
  
length. "I think that she needs to be changed." With that all eyes shot to Darien. His face   
  
turned read and he backed away waving his arms in front of him.   
  
"Oh no, I've never changed a diaper before." Serena walked out of the kitchen , banana in hand.   
  
"Oh, come on, your a doctor for Christ's sake." She went over to Rae and plucked Usagi   
  
out of her arms. "Come on precious, their all nothing but a bunch of babies, aren't they?   
  
Yes they are." The baby stopped crying and gurgled up at Serena. "See, she agrees." As   
  
Serena changed Usagis diaper the others called for Setsuna on the communicators. They   
  
were talking to her when Serena returned. `Well," she asked giving Usagi a bottle they had   
  
found in the basket along with the diapers. "What can we do?"   
  
Setsuna looked sadly over at Serena. "Nothing Princess, we can no longer travel to 5401, the shield now blocks even the space roads."   
  
Serenas face fell, "There's no way to Reenie?" She whispered. Hugging   
  
Usagi close.   
  
Setsuna hated to break all of her princesses hope. "Nothing." She replied.   
  
"Nothing we can do but wait."   
  
Crystal Tokyo 5401..........  
  
  
  
Reenie was pacing back and forth in her bed chamber trying to desperately   
  
find a way to save her kingdom when her head master guard knocked. "Please come in."   
  
She said softly but loud enough for her regal voice to carry outside the room.  
  
"Your Highness, " he said bowing. " You must come at once. We have heard from the   
  
Moon."   
  
Reenie stopped pacing and a sudden sparkle came to her eyes. Then just as quickly died.   
  
"Harry, this had better not be a joke." she replied, daring not to hope.   
  
"No Queen, it is not, your mother herself is asking for you." He looked up at her face then   
  
and was pleased to see an exited smile on her pretty features. "Well, what are we waiting   
  
for then?" walked over to him and took his arm. "When my mother calls it must be   
  
answered."   
  
Harry led his Queen down to the center control room for the palace and seated her at a   
  
chair. "Why is the screen not on ?" The Queen asked raising one perfect pink brow in   
  
question.   
  
"I am afraid Majesty that they can only communicate with us in Morse code.   
  
Julry discovered it earlier today and has been in constant contact with the Moon Kingdom   
  
ever since." He pushed a button on the screen and it flashed on revealing the conversation   
  
in basic. The computer had been programmed to translate every language into English and   
  
Morse code was apparently one of them. "Just speak into the microphone My Lady, and   
  
the computer will translate it to Morse code for you."   
  
She smiled at him, "Thank you ."   
  
Then turning back to the screen, she spoke "Tokyo to Moon, are you there?" Then her   
  
back ridged she waited. She thought of all that she had been through and prayed that her   
  
mother would answer. She was surprised when she heard a mans voice come back. She   
  
turned to Harry, I thought you said that it was just Morse code?"   
  
Harry shrugged "I thought it was too. Maybe the computer has updated itself again, I   
  
swear Queen, High King Endymoin and the scout of Mercury created this computer and it   
  
has a mind of its own. I suspect that even now it is still changing wires and updating again,   
  
blasted machines, never will understand them." He growled. Reenie smiled at him, he had   
  
come from t he remote regions of Earth and had little contact with machines until he   
  
became her top guard here in the palace. " Small Lady? Is that you darling?" Reenie   
  
whirled back around and her eyes grew huge. "Mommy?!" She whispered. Harry decided   
  
that this was a private time for the two Queens and waved his hand in the air to clear out   
  
the other people in the room. He was sure that her Majesty didn't want them to witness   
  
her emotions like this. He followed them out and shut the door behind him, turned his   
  
back and stood at guard while he waited for the Queen to finish.  
  
Moon Kingdom 5401.................  
  
Serenity sank into her chair, hardly daring to believe that she was hearing her daughters   
  
voice. "Small Lady?! What has happened, are you all right?" She could hear the tears in   
  
Reenies voice and it scared the shit out of her. "Darling what's wrong?" Reenies voice   
  
came over the speakers wavery and sad. Instantly Ami cleared the room of all the   
  
spectators and much like Harry had on Earth stood guard over the doors.   
  
"Mommy? Oh please mommy, I do not think I can do this."   
  
Serenity was really worried now. "Do what sweet heart? "It was the right question to ask   
  
and she had know it because after that Reenie talked non - stop.   
  
"Oh mommy, first they came into our skies and the shield went   
  
up around Earth, and then the Amazons fell and then.. then. H - H- Helios was hurt and I   
  
had to move all the people to the palace, and they polluted the land, and I had to send h -   
  
h - Her away, and now I'mallaloneandIdon'tknowwhattodo!!" Reenie broke off into sobs.   
  
Serenity knew the feeling, she had been there before. She tried to slowdown the   
  
conversation and calm Reenie.   
  
"All right, first of all, you did the right thing moving the   
  
people and I suspect that you put up the shield around the palace, which is also good, now   
  
I'm a little confused honey, who are THEY?"   
  
Reenie seemed to get some control over   
  
herself and replied, "I do not know, the ships just arrived and they have been dumping   
  
wastes ever since, I could not use the crystal to stop them, not while I carried her, it   
  
would have killed us both."  
  
Now that Serenity knew a little more she started to form a   
  
movie clip of what had happened in her mind. Slowly she replayed the conversation in her   
  
head, then paused mentally on the "not while I carried" part. "Carried, honey that is past   
  
tense, are you telling me that you gave birth?!" Serenity was over joyed at this prospect,   
  
but then it hit her like a ton of bricks and she replied before Reenie could answer, "Sent   
  
her away? The baby?!"   
  
This made Reenie lose her composure again, "I-I-I had t-to, It was   
  
t-t-oo dangerous for her h-h-here. Oh mommy, I only held her for a day, I feel like my   
  
heart was ripped o-o-out."   
  
"Reenie , this is very important, WHERE did you send her?" Serenity was heartbroken by   
  
her daughters revelation, but she had to get answers and get them now.   
  
"I-I sent her.....Oh no mother, they're here I can feel them , in the palace, how did they   
  
break through?!" Reenie sounded panicked. Serenity did the calculations quickly in her   
  
head. No one could get into the palace not with the shields up, but Reenie was still weak   
  
from childbirth and that might have given enough leeway for one very powerful person to   
  
get in. And if they got in then they were probably after one of two things, The crystal, or   
  
Reenie and the baby themselves.   
  
"Small Lady! Get out of there now!" Serenity knew that   
  
there was no hope, If Reenie had felt them then they had to be really close to her. "Quickly   
  
honey where is the baby?!" She cried.  
  
"Usagi's in the pas......" There was nothing then.   
  
"Small Lady?!, SMALL LADY!" Serenity yelled, Ami burst into the room, Serenity, what   
  
is it. "They've taken her, oh God no, "REENIE!!!!!!!" She screamed. She knew there   
  
would be no answer, Reenie was gone. Ami tried to comfort Serenity but she found that   
  
there was no need to. Apparently her Queen had decided that now was NOT the time for   
  
crying because she turned to hr scout. Her ice blue eyes hard, "Get the others here now, I   
  
need that shield down , and I need it down this Instant." Ami knew that tone of voice ,   
  
Serenity was deadly serious. " And get Setsuna now." Ami hurried from the room. The   
  
scouts were on their way already but Setsuna was another matter. She had not been called   
  
...yet. She could here Serenity sobbing softly behind her and she closed the door allowing   
  
her the moment of grief that she needed. 


	4. Faith

*************************************************************  
  
Hello! Agian apologies for not updating. I really hate it when other authors don't update their stories so i totally feel hypocritical right now. On the upsiide I am writing another fic right now that happens after this one. Hopefully I will have lots of chapters to update on  
  
that one!. Heres another chap!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Faith  
  
Crystal Tokyo 5401............  
  
This was the great leader? This world planet was ruled by a 5 foot 3" woman. He had been surprised to see her standing alone in the control room. Even more surprised when she demanded that he leave her palace immediately. Shit, if he blew hard enough he could push her backwards. The master was going to eat her for lunch.  
  
Present Day Tokyo..............  
  
Serena sighed and plucked the nearest can of baby formula from the bottom shelf. If there was one good thing about living with a doctor it was that he knew everything to get for a baby. While the stove was heating she gently slipped a slumbering Usagi into a lilac sleeper that matched Usagis hair. Darien was at work and the other scouts were as well so that left Serena and Usagi with the day to themselves. A trip to the infamous Tokyo Park seemed the perfect way to spend the afternoon. It was too lovely a fall day to stay inside anyway. Wistfully Serena smoothed a purple lock out of Usagis face. The little tikes hair was already long enough to separate into two small pigtails. Certainly unusual for a human baby but normal for a Serenity of the moon. Slipping the carrier on like a front backpack Serena and baby locked the apartment and headed to the elevator.  
  
Hotaru, the feared sailor of death and destruction grimaced at her reflection. Pink was NOT her color. Mina was having the time of her life picking out gowns for tonight's concert but Hotaru was living in hell. Damn Michiru - mama for suggesting a shopping trip to Mina. Glaring at Mina she stomped over to the nearest dress rack and Grabbed a long black gown that she had been eyeing all morning. She sped into the nearest dressing room and practically ripped the pink creation from her body. Slipping on the black dress she surveyed her new appearance. Now this was her. Clinging to all the right areas and showing just a little leg the dress was perfect. Mina banged on the door and demanded to be let in. Hotaru was just reaching for the handle when it happened. Shadows danced at her vision and a cold feeling of evil hit with electrifying jolts of power. She caught the scent of leaves and the faint sound of water before everything seemed to stop and a tsunami of energy poured over her. Throughout it all she could hear Serenas voice demanding "To Me!"   
  
Throwing open the door she saw a totally different Mina standing there. Mina pushed into the small room and simotaniously transformed with Hotaru. Determined eyes almost hid the hint of worry from Hotaru but she could still see it on the other senshies face. Without words they teleported to Tokyo Park. On the way they were joined by six more. Fiery red, stormy aqua, ice blue, striking green, angry yellow, and an ominous gold.  
  
Serena had been enjoying the day. Faint clouds swam in the ocean of sky above her and a light breeze fluttered the multi colored leaves on the ground. Serena loved the smell of fall. Of all the seasons it smelled the best. It was still warm out so she had spread a blanket on the hill overlooking the clear blue lake. Usagi had woken up and had seemed fascinated by the brightly colored leaves. Gathering a red one Serena placed Usagi on the blanket and had handed the squirming baby the leaf. Usagi clutched it in her grubby fist and waved it about before brining it in an ominous gesture towards her mouth.   
  
"Oooh no you don't brat." Serena smiled and moved the leaf away from the disastrous destination. "Leaves are not baby food silly." She wagged a petite finger at Usagi. A gurgle and some kicks were her only answer.  
  
A ripple of unease hit her suddenly and she quickly looked around. All she saw were children playing and some small pets. When she returned her gaze to Usagi she couldn't help but laugh. The innocent baby had bits of red leaf on her chin and a soggy stem in her tiny fist.   
  
"I hope that tasted good now because when you spit it back up it won't." Serena reached for the bottle when it happened. The calming silence was broken by screams of fright. A cold dark shadow creeped into her body and closed about her heart. She gasped and snatched Usagi close to her. Usagi must of felt it too because she let out a small whimper. Frantically trying to hush a frightened Usagi and locate the object of danger Serena backed towards a public rest room. Damn, if she didn't have Usagi she could transform and moondust the threat herself in a nano second. Serena gritted her teeth in frustration and sent out an order. "To Me!"  
  
White Moon Palace 5401.......................  
  
"Damn it Pluto! I did not summon you here for your riddles. I need to know where my granddaughter is NOW." Serenity was a sight to be seen. Her cheeks flushed with suppressed anger and her eyes glittering with a ruthless determination she paced in front of er guard of time and elite Senshi.   
  
"Highness you know I cannot tell you. It would break the rules of Chronos." Pluto hardly ever flinched but she did so now.   
  
"Screw Chronos! I could bypass your authority and step into the timeline myself. I do not need your assistance Pluto. It is merly a formality for me to ask for it. Now either you tell me or I will break the blasted rules myself."  
  
Sighing Pluto looked directly into her mistresses eyes prepared to deny her again but stopped. What she saw undid her. Underneath the cold tactical determination she saw heartbreak and fear in her Queens eyes. For Serenity to look so broken. It was too much.   
  
"She is in Tokyo, after Chaos." The whimpered answer allowed Serenity to slump her shoulders in relief before she quickly straightened them again.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Serenity then allowed the other Senshi into the room.  
  
"We need to reach Earth. Ami how long before we can break throughout he barrier."  
  
The Senshi of Mercury stepped foreword. "We are almost there your Highness. It is a spell from beyond our galaxy and difficult. A few more hours.   
  
Lita stepped up then. "Majesty, the army is eager to march. We await your orders."   
  
Serenity had to smile slightly. Litas army came from throughout the system. It was no small group. She didn't know what Jupiter had done to get them at the ready but it had to have a good story behind it.   
  
"We shall march as soon as the barrier is down. Keep them at the ready. Ami keep trying"  
  
Serenity waved a pale hand in dismissal and looked out the high windows at the setting earth. Mina voiced the question all the Senshi wanted to.  
  
"Serenity, what of the small princess?"  
  
Serenity smiled at he Earth before turning to her Captain. Her answer was simple and short.   
  
"Have faith."  
  
Faith, Serenity thought later was easier said to have then to actually achieve. She looked sadly down at her sleeping husband and tenderly swept a midnight strand of hair from his forehead. She missed Endymoin terribly. With bother he and Reenie so far away half her heart was empty. Grace fully she walked to the spacious balcony outside the room. The Eath was low in the west and down below her people slept in Luna Point. Luna Point was the capital of the moon. Named in memory of her beloved advisor who had passed just a few years back. It consisted of the surrounding city and countryside. Blissfully unaware of the impending crises her subject slept soundly secure in the he knowledge that they were safe here. Serenity banged a dainty white fist on the railing. Damn those intruders. They had just been getting used to peace and prosperity. She sighed, time was weighing on her heavily. New life was needed to carry on the mantle of guardian to the crystal. New life to bring a breath of fresh air. Reenies small daughter was just that life. Serenity had one more battle to fight. Steeling her heart she strode out of the bedchamber and towards the communication room. 


	5. Unknown Allies

HEY!! I know I know, I am a horrible person and do not deserve to live in the same world that sailor moon was created in. I am so unbelievable sorry for not finishing this story. A sincere apology to anyone out there kind enough to read my stories. I was just going to take a break and then before I knew it it had been over a year! Please ,please, please forgive me. I know how much it sucks when an author leaves you hanging for the end of a story so here it is finally the net chapter! Please R&R

**Facets of Faith Chapter 5**

**Fighting Allies**

Reenie floated two feet above the soiled ground. Her power was slowly returning allowing her to change the room temperature and replace the stench with a pleasant floral scent. She felt so lonely. She raised her ruby pupils to the ceiling.

"Some company would be nice you know." As if in answer to her request a small voice reached her hears.

"Mom, you have to eat this. I'm not hungry don't worry."

Cautiously floating to her cells door Reenie peeked out into the next cell. There she spotted a small boy kneeling by a woman. The woman was pale and bruised but even that could not pull away from her striking features. Reenies' heart hurt to look at her.

"What's wrong with her?"

The boy whirled to face her, bowl raised in a threatening gesture.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt you."

Slowly the bowl descended.

"She's sick." He grumbled. The boy could be no more than eight, his limbs skinny but his eyes were a bright golden yellow.

"I see, maybe if you take a sip of the food then she will." Reenie kept her voice soft and soothing. The boy looked doubtful but slowly took a sip. When he put the bowl to his mothers' lips she tentatively drank some herself. A sunny grin spread across his face. He turned to look at Reenie.

"I'm Valcon. What's your name?"

"My name is Serenity Small Lady Usagi Chiba. But you may call me Lady. You have a very unusual accent. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Greeavon. The ruling planet of the Grea Galaxy. My mother and father were King and Queen until They came." His eyes grew hard. "They killed my father right in front of mom. They took all the people and locked them in rooms. We were the only ones taken. Now we wear this to keep us from fighting back."

Reenies' breath caught in her throat. Around the boys neck was an ugly iron band.

"When we get free I'm going back to Greeavon and I will free my people." He was standing now, his hands fisted at his sides. For a moment Reenie could see the man that he would one day become. His small fire of retribution would consume his galaxy making it a great force.

"Yes, Valcon, I believe that you will." She whispered.

"Valcon, who is there?" His mother struggled to sit up wasting the precious energy that the small sip of food had given her.

"I am Queen Serenity your majesty. You are currently hovering over what used to be my peaceful world." Reenie hovered closer to the bars so that the woman could see her clearly.

Valcon seemed to know what she was doing and stopped her. "My mother can not see Lady." He stated blandly. "They blinded her."

"NO, Valcon, I can see her. She is so bright. A star, like our Nira."

Reenie frowned. "Nira?"

Valcon smiled. "Yeah, Nira." He happily launched into his favorite story.

"It is told that one day the great Greeavon will fall into darkness. A great King will lose all faith and light. A dark figure will appear and seek Greeavons most precious treasure. All will seem to be lost until a beautiful lady arrives. A lady more beautiful then the brightest star of Dorrian. She will be called Nira, "The captured Star". It is she who will save us from the darkness. She will bring the king back to the light and single handily defeat the dark one on the house of the rose. By loyalty of heart and innocence of faith she will triumph."

The story struck a chord deep within Reenies' soul. Before she could wonder further at it a booming voice startled her. She dropped the two feet into the filth of the floor.

"Cell 13." The voice stated.

"Two doors sown on your left sir." A whinny voice called back. The loud voice belonged to the ugliest thing that Reenie recalled seeing. Unfortunate he stopped at her door. Reaching inside he cruelly grabbed her arm.

"He wishes to see you."

Reenie shook off his hold and gave him a regal stare, "Thank you bur I can walk perfectly fine on my own."

She gave Valcon a reassuring smile. "I'll be back soon." The boy nodded his head bravely and returned to his mother's side. Reenie could see the looks the other guards were giving the petite woman and hoped that they would refrain from touching her at least for a little while, until Reenie could come up with a plan to get out of here.

She followed the guard down the slime covered corridor and into a large dark chamber. The guard gave a sadistic smile as he backed out of the room and Reenie found herself alone, or maybe not so alone.

"So this is the great and powerful leader of this pitiful planet. Somehow I thought you would be taller." His voice grated on her nerves like nails on a chalkboard.

"Who the hell are _you." _Reenie shot back at him trying to make out an outline is the blackness of the room.

"I am the one you will bow to as the new ruler of this Earth. That is, until I suck all of the energy out of it and then if I am feeling merciful enough I shall give what's left of it back to you. I can assure you Neo Queen, that there will not be anything left worth ruling over."

"I shall bow to no one, least of all a tin pot dictator like you!" Reenie growled.

"I have killed your friends, your King, and soon your Planet; I would say that you have no choice on who to bow to girl."

Reenie stood tall and literally looked down her straight nose at him. "I am Queen Serenity II of the Golden Millennium, my power stretches across the horizon of the solar system. I will not bend."

The man cackled loudly. "Your power is what I want. You see my dear, I know your power. It is timeless and I have crushed it time and time again. But the power you hold is also in two other places. One I cannot get to but the other I can. My dear Queen, while you have been a guest on my ship I have discovered where you sent the heir to your throne"

She tried; she really did to hide her shock, her utter fear. But he saw it. "Now we shall see how truly great you are."

He sent a chilling blast of super heated energy at her. Reenie, still in shock was slow in brining up a shield. She stumbled back, the force of his magic pounding at her thin shield. Minions emerged from all sides of the black room advancing on the small queen quickly. Hurriedly Reenie formed her imperial staff in her hand. The long smooth handle slid into her hand and at he top a flowered crystal gleamed a soft pink. Her actions smooth and swift she twirled the staff gracefully taking out monster after monster. The sound of crunching bone and the smell of sizzling flesh filled the air. She was tiring and the monsters still came. Unfortunately the lack of food and rest equaled lack of energy and she faltered. Once, twice and that was all they needed.

She found herself held by two monsters, surrounded by more and facing a smirking big bad. He gestured and the two monsters holding her arms kicked her knees out from under her. Pain lanced up her side and she hissed air thru her teeth.

"Impressive, but not enough." He sneered.

"Only a coward sends out others to do their enforcing. To fight for them." She spat. "That's all you are. A pathetic cowardly wanna be leader." The retort was childish but it hit the mark. His eyes glowed a fiery red and the air shimmered around him as he gathered the power he needed to kill her. Resigned she faced him proudly. _I'm sorry mother, Usagi._

"NOOO!!" A bundle of small male barreled into the room. Valcon, small body trembling with rage stood in front of Reenie. She didn't know how he had gotten out and Lord, she didn't want to. The waves of sadness and anger radiated from his frame and the sight of blood dripping from his naked neck struck fear into her heart.

"Valcon." She whispered.

"You, a boy!" Wicked laughter rang out. "I will kill you too boy. Then I will go to the past of this world for Her."

Reenie kept her wail of despair in and struggling to get free she screamed at Valcon to run.

The Lord released the dark energy just as a fierce golden light burst from directly in front of Reenies' eyes. She tried to turn away, to even just shut her eyes, but the light held her immobile. Golden electricity burst from Valcons fingers and arced thru the air to slice out at the lord. Monsters died instantly as the gold magic filled the chamber. The dark lords' energy stood no chance. It was obliterated and the lord himself was pushed back by the fierce lightning. Reenie saw him stagger and her strength renewed she reached out for Valcon. Her pale hands reached into the golden glow, her own silver magic kept her from getting electrocuted. She could feel Valcons grief, knew his mother had been murdered before his eyes by a guard intent on rape. She could feel his vast untapped power surging inside of him but she could also feel the toll it was taking on his young body. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Her body sheltered his and steeling herself she let her own energy join with his. Pink lightning outlined in gold danced and zinged thru the air. The walls of the ship shook and shredded before collapsing to the ground far below. Monsters yowled and screamed as they were burned alive by the magic. Then it was just them, a young prince, a queen, and a dark lord, his cloak singed and skin burning. There was a loud crack! And only two remained.

24 Hours Later............................

The Neo Queen stood upon Juubon Hill overlooking the ruins and yes, the restoration of Crystal Tokyo. Her scouts, revived by her and Valcons magic led the front ranks, blasting debris into file dust and relocating the homeless to safe havens. Helios was still recovering. He and Valcon had become fat friends and were arguing good naturedly over new defense plans and who would get the gummy worms that they both craved. And yet Reenie knew and felt Helios reaching out to her, trying to reassure her and trying to keep her from sensing his own fear about the safety of their tiny daughter. Reenie could not stand the scouts pity or her husbands' secret fear and she could not act happy as they did. Somewhere in the past her little girl was in danger. She had seen the portal open behind the dark lord. She had seen him smile as he had fallen into it. She knew where he had gone as she cradled Valcons unconscious body in her arms. And yet she could not follow. She had to wait and have faith in her younger mothers self. Not even the arrival of her mother could cheer her.

Her mother had led the front from space blasting away at the enemy ships that surrounded the planet. She had arrived with a full battalion of scouts and the entire Lunar army. When she had seen that the battle had been won her first move had been a long joyful hug with her daughter, the second had been a long passionate kiss with her now fully recovered husband. The third had been to dispatch the army to help with the clean up. The first Neo king had reconnected with the Earth and had healed it from the inside out and his wife was trying to do the same to a motherless Valcon.

Reenie stood powerless to fix the one thing she desperately wanted too. She stood a mother without her baby.

Well there you are! A very long chapter but hopefully a good one. The next one is done as well, I'm going to spell check it right now for you and then it will go up! Please let me know if you enjoyed it.

Crystal Wings


	6. dissapearing hearts

Here I am again. All spell checked and done. The next chapter! Yay! I am so excited this is finally going to be finished. Here's hoping you enjoy it!

**Facets of Faith **

**Chapter 6**

**Disappearing Hearts**

Present Day Tokyo................................

Serena could not believe this. Once Usagi had started using her powers she just would not stop. Above the babies head floated her new "toys". Serena's locket, Darien's stethoscope, a very breakable bowl, and an extremely upset Luna. They circulated and bounced as a giggling Usagi waved her pudgy fists.

"Usagi, Luna is not a toy!" Serena said sternly plucking the hissing cat out of the air. As she leaned over to grab the other items her long golden hair swept into the baby's view. Letting out a small shriek of delight Usagi grabbed a fistful of the shimmering mass and tugged.

"Ow!" Serena dropped the bowl she had been saving and tried to ease the stinging in her scalp. The bowl crashed to the floor just as the phone rang and Darien walked in the door. Darien took it all in as he took off his coat.

"Aren't you going to get that?" He asked pointing to the still ringing phone.

Serena glared at him as she detangled her fine hair from Usagis tiny hand. A feral gleam entered her eyes as she stepped over the shards of broken pottery. Taking Usagi, who was trying to get her hair again she gave her to Darien making sure that Usagi saw his dark hair. Immediately Usagi latched onto the gleaming strands and yanked. Darien howled and tried to detach the monster. Serena answered the phone and ignored the sounds of the fight in the background.

"Moshi moshi, Serena here." She answered sweetly.

"Serena? What's going on over there? Are you okay?" Rays voice came thru.

"Oh I'm fine; Darien's just taking care of the baby." Serena smiled over her shoulder at a glowering Darien.

"Oh, okay then." Ray still sounded unsure. "The gangs at the arcade. We were going to grab something to eat and then all head over to Michirus' concert. Are you guys coming?"

Serena smacked her palm across her forehead. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about tonight. We'll be there, let me find a babysitter first." Where the hell was she going to find a babysitter now?

"Alright, well, we'll wait for you before we order then."

"Bye" Serena hung up the phone and turned to Darien. "Concert, tonight, babysitter." She said as she took Usagi from his hair. Usagi screamed as she was pulled from her newest toy. A purple light filled the room and gravity ceased to exist as everything floated into the air. Quickly Serena grabbed Darien's stethoscope and dangled it in front of the baby. The screaming stopped and gravity resumed with a crash.

"Hey!" Darien eyes his stethoscope.

"You want her to scream again?" Serena said silencing him with a look. 'We need a babysitter, that's your job. I'll find a way to bind her powers for a few hours."

Twenty minutes later Serena was finally cleaning up the broken bowl when the babysitter showed up. They were lucky to have found one that lived so close. Serena introduced her to the baby who was energy free for the time being. She left a number and instructions before they left.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked worriedly glancing over her shoulder at the receding apartment building.

"Honey, she'll be fine, don't worry." Darien pulled her close and kissed her forehead as they turned the corner.

The abandoned rift opened inside an abandoned warehouse in the southern district of Tokyo. His legions were there waiting as he stepped thru the timeline. They were not as big as the original following had been, only a hundred or so monsters. He gnashed his rotting teeth as he thought about how he was stuck on this lowly planet indefinitely. But he could sense it. That bright power that resounded from the future he had come from. Distinctly pure energy and magic it astounded him how much of it that this small creature had. And yet there was another, much like the one the small Queen had possessed, much like the one that he had not been able to grasp from the future. A white glow that shimmered almost as brightly as the small child's did. Now this was an interesting turn of events. Two of these powers existed here in this time. With those powers he could consume enough energy to get off this pitiful planet. The monster leaned foreword as he laid out his plan.

Serena made it thru dinner easily enough. It wasn't until she sat down at the concert that she felt the first stirring of unease. She took a deep breath. _"Everything's fine Serena, just enjoy the concert and then you can head home to Usagi."_ She kept repeating that to herself over and over. It was just her overactive imagination. Too many Yuma fights this week.

The hauntingly beautiful notes of Michirus' violin wrapped themselves around her and eased her mind. Ten minutes later the notes were no longer helping, in fact Serena could not hear them at all. She was concentrating on the nauseating feeling of dread that was creeping thru her heart and cramping her belly.

Darien noticed that she was paler then usual and gripped her hand tightly. Her eyes were darting frantically back and forth trying to find where the evil was hiding. They widened when she realized that it was not there at the concert, but home, near Usagi. The violin music stopped as Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of Serenas' court caught her thoughts and jumped to their feet.

An announcement that there was a monster loose in the park. Harukas eyes met Minas and they said without words that she Michiru and Hotaru would stay and fight the monster in the park. Mina nodded and the scouts went their separate ways some to the park and some to a juubon apartment building.

She ran down the hall, her wet sneakers squeaking against the floor. Her lungs felt as if they would burst, her chest heaved and breath came out in short gasps. She had to be there; oh gods let her be there! Serena ran around the corner grabbing the door frame to support her. Shakily she reached for the crib and snatched the purple blanket away from the lump in the center of the crib. A doll, no softly sleeping baby, no downy purple curls collected into small pigtails. No Usagi. She heard a cry of anguish dimly in the distance. It never made sense to her numb mind that it was her own voice making that chilling sound. It did not matter; she sank to her knees, wet hair dripping around her from the rain, rocking back and forth, a tiny purple blanket clutched in her trembling fists.

There it is, Was it good, sorry for leaving you hanging. Where is the baby? I bet we all know who has her, but how will Serena and the scouts get her back? I love reviews so don't be shy.


	7. the wrath of royalty

**Facets of Faith **

**Chapter 7**

**The Wrath of Royalty**

They heard it on the stairs. A single cry, filled with pan and terror. Darien raced up the last few stairs. His heart thundered in his chest. He knew that voice, it was Serena. Thoughts raced thru his head. A yuma, a burglar, at the very least she could have fallen and hurt herself. But it was his Serena and the look on her face at the concert had chilled him to the bone. Something was terribly wrong. He ran down the hall instinctively knowing where to go. His feet slipped on the wet floor but miraculously he kept his balance. He skidded to a halt in front of the bedroom door.

Serena, her hair wet from the rain, her clothes dripping, was sitting on the floor. His mind raced to process what was going on.

"Serena?" Then it hit him. The baby. Where was Usagi? He ran to the crib, looked in. No Usagi. Serena's cry echoed in his head. Oh gods. He turned. "Serena." He repeated. She said nothing, just kept rocking. Back and forth, back and forth. The rest of the gang came running into the room just then.

"What happened?"

Amy was the first to catch on. A hand to her mouth she went to the empty crib. "Oh gods no, the baby."

"Serena, we'll find her." This from Ray who knelt down next to her princess.

Serena looked up and Ray was pleased by what she saw in her eyes. Desperation was there but so was determination.

"Amy, check for magical traces. This was done by magic. The doors were locked and so were the windows. Gods only know what happened to the babysitter. No one got in a normal way."

Amy immediately whipped out her computer while the others fanned out to check for the missing babysitter.

Serena leaned into Darien, absorbing his strength. "Darien?"

"What?"

She looked at him. "Why aren't you scared? Worried?" He never was, not in all the times Reenie had been taken and not now.

"Because I know that we will find her Serena. Somehow we always do. And I know that you won't give up until we do. I have faith in you." He smiled a little. "Besides, she's our granddaughter, I'm sure she can protect herself."

"I've found her." Amy yelled.

"Scouts transform!" Serena stood and lovingly laid the blanket down on the crib. "We're coming sweetie, hold on."

Then they were gone.

Across town the dark lord was having a hard time holding onto the small baby. The bothersome creature was screaming and wailing louder then the cats of hell. It was hard to believe that the power he needed was inside so small a baby but it was there. Vast amounts of untapped energy.

"Hold her still!" He growled to his ugly servant. He bent over her tiny frame ready to absorb all that energy. Usagi stopped crying long enough to grab onto his black cape and tug. "Damn brat. Soon, soon I shall have your energy and you shall be no more." He raised his hand, daggers protruding where his fingertips should have been, and swiftly brought it down. A blinding purple light filled the air and the servant holding Usagi screamed as he disintegrated throwing the baby into the air. She landed safely in her grandmothers arms.

Serena cradled the child lovingly and then passed her onto Darien. The dark lord backed away holding his melted hand to his chest.

"Worthless whelp, I'll cut out your eyes before I kill you!" He screamed not noticing that he had company.

Now Serena was a peace loving person and she rarely lost her temper, in fact almost never. But this, this pissed her off. For once she let her temper loose. Changing swiftly from Sailor Moon to Princess Form she let go of the energy she always had in tight reign. It exploded from her.

Darien passed Usagi to Jupiter and tried to get to Serenity. He had to calm her; he remembered the last time that she had let loose like this. That fateful day on the moon when Beryl has attacked. Her powers had been smaller then but even so thousands of dark creatures had been obliterated before she had been exhausted. He didn't want to see it again. But try as he might he couldn't move. Serenity had thrown a force field up around the group keeping everything out and everything in. Usagi gave a wail in Jupiter's arms. Darien resigned himself to watching and took his granddaughter into his arms. He almost felt pity for the dark lord, almost.

Outside the force field the winds began to howl and whip. The ground beneath Serenities feet rumbled and the wall shook. Objects around the room began to fly as if tossed by an invisible hand.

Serenities eyes had darkened to a sapphire blue and energy pulsed around her. The vases on either side of the lard exploded. He inwardly grimaced. He has thought himself able to pick her off easily. But like he had with the Neo Queen h had underestimated the small woman. Instead of simply toying with her as he had done with the Neo Queen he gathered massive amounts of dark energy and tossed it at her. But it never reached her. He frowned this wasn't working the way he had planed. As he powered up again he realized why. The invisible hand that had been throwing crates and smashing windows picked him up high into the air. He looked down at the princess who had her hand raised.

"Never."

She said softly but the room echoed it back from every wall. She thrust her hand towards the opposite wall and he flew into it. He smashed into the mortar. Fed up at being thrown around like a paperweight he fought to get out of the invisible grip he was in. He was shocked to discover he could not move. She was more powerful then he had been told. Her arm moved, as did he into the next wall.

"Touch." She moved again. So did he.

"Mine." The ceiling dented from his weight. He was drained from trying to get free. He was sure his arms and legs were broken along with some ribs.

"AGAIN!" He catapulted into the floor. And then she was over him. The energy flowed form her in waves. He could feel it in every bone in his body.

"Would that I could kill you myself but I know someone that is waiting for you more then me. "

She pointed at him. He could feel his body going backwards in time. The scene in front of him got smaller and smaller. With his powers drained he could not fight the time pull. With a thud he landed on hard ground. Weakly he looked around. Desolate streets below him and a tall shimmering tower on the right told him that he was back in the future of this world. He was on the hill just outside of town. He had to move before that Queen found him. He turned trying to bring up his powers and stopped.

They stood just behind him. Two small proud women. One with light pink hair and another with silvery blond. He knew why she looked so familiar. It was her, the girl from the past and that Neo Queen. Shit.

"He's all yours." The younger ones voice came from the sky. Both the women in front of him smiled. Their eyes went dark. Their hands raised.

"NO!!!" He screamed as the combined power caught him up and tore him limb from limb. The skin fell from his face and he could feel his bones shatter. Agony and he felt himself die. His last vision was of two proud Queens and the white daytime moon hanging in the blue sky behind them.

That's it for this chapter, next up is the epilogue. I have decided that it is alright if you do not review. I write for the fun and pleasure of it. But if you do decide to tell me what you think about my story I would not be unhappy about it ï


End file.
